Hasard
by Claranard
Summary: Si on écrivait le nom de (presque) tous les personnages de One Piece sur un papier, et qu'on les mélangeait dans une boîte pour en choisir deux au hasard. Et si après on écrivait sur les deux choisit? Hasard - Pairings (et histoire) étranges - Recueil d'OS
1. Ivankov x Lucci

Hey ! Me revoilà, avec un nouveau concept.

J'ai fais des petits papiers (oui je me suis fais chier), où j'ai écris les noms de la plupart des personnages (donc y'en a une bonne cinquantaine...) et chaque semaine, je choisirai deux papiers aux hasard, et j'écrirai un OS dessus !

Donc bonjour les pairings étrange !

Alors aujourd'hui, les deux (mal)heureux sont...IVANKOV et LUCCI... attendez...WHAT ?! Je fais comment moi ?

* * *

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il s'était enfin remis de ses blessures de son ancien combat. Admettre sa défaite avait été dur, mais en lisant les journaux, il s'était finalement rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas perdu contre n'importe qui. En effet en quelques semaines il s'était passé énormément de choses. Le plus grand événement avait sûrement été MarineFord.

Mais pour lui, le plus important était de progresser. Si il avait été vaincu, c'est parce qu'il n'était pas encore assez fort. Après toute ces semaines cloués au lit, il ne pouvait vraiment pas rester comme ça à ne rien faire.

Alors qu'il se levait, la porte s'ouvrit, et un jeune homme avec un nez caractéristique entra.

« **Hm. Je suppose que ça ne sert à rien de te retenir.** Dit-il.

 **\- Kaku, ça fait plusieurs semaines que je reste allongé sans rien faire. Encore un jour de plus et je deviens fou.** »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du blond. Il se décala légèrement de la porte.

« **Fais ce que tu veux. C'est pas moi qui vais te retenir.** »

Lucci sortit de la pièce, et se faufila dehors. Hatori, son fidèle pigeon, l'avait évidemment accompagné.

Alors qu'il se contentait de marcher aléatoirement dans la ville, il entendit des personnes paniquée.

« **Un homme ! Non..une femme...je ne sais pas...une personne étrange ! Je...c'est horrible !** »

Après avoir demandé d'où venait cette personne étrange, l'ancien agent du CP9 se dirigea vers la direction indiqué.

Une fois arrivé, lui-même fut assez surpris de découvrir une énorme touffe violette. Cette touffe si caractéristique n'était évidemment pas inconnu à un agent du gouvernement aussi informé que lui. Étrangement des sueurs froides lui traversèrent le dos.

Il s'avança plus près, et aperçut clairement le révolutionnaire échappé d'Impel Down en train de faire le pitre au milieu de la foule. C'était tout à fait normal pour un homme recherché dans le monde voyons.

Tout se passa trop rapidement, même pour le grand Rob Lucci, qui se retrouva avec la reine de Kedétrav en face de lui. Celui (ou celle) ci avait collé son corps à celui de l'homme-léopard.

« **Et bien tu es mignon toi !** S'exclama le révolutionnaire.

 **\- Je ne te retournerai sûrement pas le compliment.** Répondit Lucci calmement. »

L'air se fit lourd. La reine des travestit éclata de rire.

« **Je me fiche bien de ce qu'on peut penser ! Cela ne me gêne pas !** »

Lucci esquiva de justesse un coup de pied qui fractura le mur derrière lui.

« **JEUNE IMPOLI ON NE PARLE PAS COMME CA AUX DAMES !** »

L'ancien agent du gouvernement fit une roulade sur le côté, afin de ne plus être coincé avec cet étrange travesti. Il regarda autour de lui, il y avait beaucoup de travestis. En fait ce n'était pas tellement ça le problème. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas utiliser son pouvoir, et il n'avait aucune envie de prendre le risque d'être transformé en femme pendant un moment d'inattention. Car mine de rien, Ivankov était assez redoutable.

Comme si ce n'était pas assez, il fut prit d'un mal de crâne. Il n'était vraiment pas en état de combattre.

Il décida donc de s'enfuir. Il détestait vraiment ça. Il en avait horreur. Il le regrettait même. Mais d'un côté entre ça ou se retrouver coincé avec une personne aussi étrange qu'Ivankov...

Il courut donc, poursuivit par la reine de Kedétrav en furie, prête à le transformer en femme.

Après avoir enfin réussit à semer Ivankov, Lucci rentra dans sa « base » provisoire. Kaku était installé confortablement dans un fauteuil en train de lire.

« **Alors, tu t'es bien défoulé ?** Demanda-t-il.

 **\- La prochaine fois que je veux sortir, assommes-moi.** »

* * *

Aaah me tuer pas ! Je vous jure que c'est du pur hasard !

Bon j'avoue c'est pas terrible, mais allez écrire un truc entre ces deux-là.

Enfin si l'idée vous plaît pas du tout j'arrêterai je suppose ._. enfin moi j'trouve ça marrant ! Surtout que ça m'emmerderait j'ai quand même passé une soirée à écrire le noms de presque tous les persos sur une feuille, à découper, à plier et à foutre dans une boite pour choisir au hasard !

Et bien je vous dis à dimanche prochain, pour le prochains pairing surprise :D (vous pouvez toujours essayer de deviner si ça vous amuse, mais c'est pas moi qui choisit!)


	2. Kizaru x Rayleigh

Héhé me revoilà pour ce deuxième OS hasard !

En tout cas je suis contente que le premier vous ait plus !

Et maintenant, le temps attendu tirage aux sorts ! Et donc, cette semaine sera sur... Kizaru ! Et...Rayleigh ! Ah, bah ça va il est pas trop bizarre ce tirage !

* * *

Tranquillement installé dans son bureau, l'amiral Kizaru lisait tranquillement son journal. En fait il était plutôt bloqué dans la grille de mot croisé, mais cela n'a aucune importance dans cette histoire.

Soudain, son neveu ouvrit violemment la porte. Il l'aimait bien, mais il était collant ce neveu ! C'était limite si il ne débarquait pas quand l'amiral prenait son bain.

« **Tonton on a besoin de toi !**

 **\- Hm...si c'est pour changer une ampoule laissé tomber...** »

Ah, les blagues de jeunes marine. Kizaru savait que ce n'était pas des lumières, mais bon ce genre de blague n'était pas très drôle. Encore heureux qu'ils n'avaient pas décidé d'en faire une à Sakazuki.

« **C'est chapeau de paille, il a frappé un dragon céleste !** »

Si Borsalino buvait du café, il l'aurait sûrement recraché. Les pirates de cette génération font vraiment tout et n'importe quoi ! Il ne soutenait pas les dragons célestes, au contraire, mais seul un abruti aurait eu l'idée d'en frapper un !

« **Et où doit-on aller ?**

 **\- À Sabondy, on emmène les Pacifistas aussi.**

 **\- Rien que ça ?** Ironisa l'amiral.

 **\- Les onzes supernovae sont réunis à l'archipel, on va en profiter.**

 **\- Ah oui j'en ai entendu parler. 11 rookies dont la prime dépasse les 100 millions réunis sur l'archipel des Sabondy ?**

 **\- C'est ça. En fait tonton prends-ça,** dit Sentomaru en lui tendant un escargot phone. **Je t'appellerai lorsqu'on sera sur l'archipel.** »

Sentomaru sortit, et Kizaru continua ses mots croisés. Bah quoi ? C'est l'amiral le plus rapide, il a le temps.

* * *

Une fois sur l'archipel, et avoir enfin réussit à être en contact avec son neveu -dieu sait que c'était difficile-, Borsalino se lança à la poursuite de l'équipage au chapeau de paille.

Alors que tout se passait comme prévu, _il_ intervint.

 _Lui_ , que personne ne pensait vraiment revoir. _Lui_ qui était bien sûr toujours resté puissant. Et _lui,_ qui avait décidé d'emmerder encore une fois la marine !

De plus, Kuma avait décidé de faire des siennes, et d'envoyer les chapeaux de paille un peu partout dans le monde. Ce qui n'était pas prévu, évidemment. Et pire ! Il avait l'air de comploter avec l'ancien second de l'Oro Jackson !

Et lui, n'avait rien pu faire, à cause justement de Rayleigh, qui le contrait avec facilité.

Aucun des deux ne prenaient le dessus, mais le Seigneur des ténèbres avait tout de même réussit à éloigné l'amiral du pirate au chapeau de paille.

Rayleigh le regardait et lui souriait d'un air moqueur et satisfait.

Mais c'est qu'il le narguait en plus le vieux !

* * *

MJ Read s'excuse pour l'humour pourri, et les jeux de mots du même niveau.

En tout cas je suis contente que l'idée vous ait autant plu, et j'espère ne pas vous faire tous fuir avec ce deuxième OS D:

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, et vous pouvez toujours essayiez de devinez les prochains :D

A bientôt !


	3. Margaret x Haruta

Hey c'est dimanche, donc c'est OS WTF ! Pour une fois que je suis régulière, on va pas se plaindre hein.

C'est ce que j'aurais aimé vous dire, mais je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté dernièrement. J'espère être un peu plus régulière, on croise les doigts ! Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne rien avoir posté la semaine dernière !

Aujourd'hui, sont nommé : Margaret ! Et...Haruta !

Hm...les deux n'ont rien en commun, mais après tout c'est pas ça qui va stoppé mon inspi !

* * *

Margaret relisait le journal froissé par Luffy. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas pu l'accompagné, et s'était contentée de lui souhaiter bonne chance. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas très bien compris ce qu'il se passait. Les guerrières Kuja se battaient beaucoup, mais elle, n'avait jamais participé à une guerre.

Ace, commandant de la seconde division de l'équipage de l'Empereur Barbe Blanche, capturé. Mamie Nyon avait expliqué que c'était sûrement pour attirer l'Empereur.

« **Il y a Haruta ?** Demanda la jeune femme blonde. »

L'amazone ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter la réponse, déjà partie dans ses pensées.

* * *

« **Qui es-tu?** »

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Sa vision était légèrement floue, et son corps ne voulait plus bouger.

Voyant à peu près de nouveau clair, la petite fille se recula rapidement, fixant la tête blonde en face d'elle.

C'était, elle aussi une petite fille. Elle avait les cheveux courts, blonds, et portait une jupe aux motifs guépard et une tunique ample assortie. Elle n'hésita pas un instant à se rapprocher, sous l'air terrifié de l'autre enfant.

« **Tu t'appelles comment ? Comment t'es arrivée ici ? T'es toute seule ?** Demanda-t-elle une fois le visage presque collé à celui de la petite fille.

- **Euh...je...je m'appelle Haruta,** répondit-elle timidement. **Et je..je sais pas...** continua-t-elle terrifiée.

\- **Oh bah viens, je vais t'amener à Mamie Nyon ! Et sinon, moi c'est Margaret.** »

Haruta fut contrainte de suivre Margaret, qui lui tirait le bras. Elle la regarda de plus près, elle avait un petit arc, sur lequel il y avait l'impression d'y avoir un serpent. Quand elle le vit bouger, Haruta se poussa instinctivement.

« **Ne t'inquiète pas il est gentil !** »

Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent devant un immense palais, et c'est ainsi que la nouvelle vie d'Haruta débuta.

* * *

Haruta astiquait son arme, dans un coin de la forêt, seule.

Elle était la seule qui n'avait pas de serpent -elle n'avait pas voulue-, et c'était la seule qui ne maniait pas l'arc.

Elle n'aimait pas. Les armes à distance c'étaient pas trop son truc. Elle préférait le corps à corps. L'épée c'était bien. C'était comme un danse pour elle. La plupart des amazones se moquaient, trouvant que ça ne collait pas du tout au caractère d'Haruta. Elle s'en fichait bien.

« **Ah, tu es là !** S'exclama une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

\- **Faut croire Margaret** , se contenta de répondre la jeune femme en soupirant.

- **Alors, vas-y raconte ! C'était comment la traversée avec l'Impératrice serpent ?** Demanda la blonde toute excitée.

- **Rien de bien particulier** , répondit Haruta, haussant les épaules.

\- **Quoi ? Mais ça doit pourtant être génial !** S'exclama Margaret en s'asseyant à côté de Haruta. **La plupart des filles voudraient être à ta place.** »

Haruta soupira, et profita pour tirer un peu sur sa tunique.

« **Je ne sais pas. Je m'attendais à mieux. Il faut dire, la princesse serpent mérite bien sa prime, on a même pas besoin de combattre.**

 **\- Ah, je vois.** »

Les deux amazones se levèrent, et se dirigèrent vers le bord de la falaise, donnant une vue sur la mer.

« **Tu sais Margaret, je vous aime beaucoup toi et les autres...mais des fois j'ai pas l'impression d'être à ma place, ici, sur cette île.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- J'ai envie de partir en mer, de vivre plus d'actions et de combats ! Ici..je me sens...enfermée !** »

Alors que la jeune femme blonde allait répliquer, les deux amazones aperçurent un immense navire s'approcher de l'île.

« **Mais...je..je croyais que c'était impossible de se rendre sur cette île par la mer !** Paniqua Margaret.

\- **Apparemment non, va chercher les autres je vais voir là-bas !** »

* * *

Elle para le coup d'épée avant de faire une roulade arrière, et recula légèrement pour reprendre sa respiration.

Il n'en avait pas l'air, mais cet homme à la coiffure semblable à une banane était plutôt fort. Et le pire était sûrement les autres membres d'équipages, ainsi que le vieux grand père, regardaient la scène sans rien faire. Ce qui énervé encore plus Haruta.

Les deux combattants étaient essoufflés, et soudainement, un nombre incalculable de flèches furent tirés.

Alors que Haruta, souriait face à l'évidente défaite des pirates présents, les flèches se brisèrent une à une. Chose complètement improbable, sûrement dût à un fruit du démon.

D'un coup, le vieil homme parut beaucoup plus imposant. Dangereux. Trop dangereux.

Haruta se mit en garde, son épée à la main. Et dans un geste complètement fou et improbable elle se jeta sur l'homme à la barbe blanche.

Tout se passa rapidement. En un claquement de doigt elle se retrouva écrouler au sol. Les cris s'arrêtèrent brusquement, et Haruta comprit l'intervention de l'impératrice.

Elle faisait la fière, c'est normal, une impératrice doit paraître forte et sûre d'elle. Seulement on pouvait lire une légère panique dans son regard.

« **Guahahahaha ! Finalement les amazones savent se défendre !**

 **\- Je ne te permets pas de nous juger !** S'énerva l'impératrice.

\- **On ne va pas vous attaquez.** Reprit un blond avec une coiffure étrange. **On veut juste rester ici jusqu'à demain. Après, on vous laissera tranquille.**

 **\- Hors de question !** Intervint une voix. »

Mamie Nyon. C'était vraiment le meilleur moment pour qu'elle ajoute son grain de sel. Le vieil homme soupira, comme si il la connaissait déjà.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse alors mamie Nyon ?** Demanda finalement Haruta. **Car ils sont nombreux, et assez balèze aussi.**

 **\- Évidemment, je le sais ! Mais les hommes sont interdit sur cette île !**

 **\- Je suis sûr que tu peux faire une exception, pour une fois.** Répliqua le vieil homme à la barbe blanche.

\- **La vieille, je te rappelle que _JE_ suis l'impératrice !** Fit Hancock, agacée. »

Après un long débat et négociation, il fut convenu que l'équipage pirate resterait uniquement cette soirée. Haruta trouvait cela étrange, car mamie Nyon n'aurait jamais accepté, en temps normal. Mais là, elle avait l'air de les connaître.

Mais n'oublions pas que les amazones ne doivent pas s'approcher d'eux. Hors de questions. Sauf qu'il en faut bien une pour surveiller -on ne sait jamais-.

Haruta fut désignée. Tout d'abord énervée, car surveillé des inconnus n'étaient pas son délire, la curiosité d'être avec des hommes l'emporta. Car oui, elle n'avait jamais vraiment fréquenter d'hommes.

Au début, elle restait dans son coin. Il ne fallait pas trop les approcher, avait clairement dit mamie Nyon. Même si Haruta ne l'écoutait jamais, elle se méfiait quand même de ces pirates. Car déjà, ils étaient fort, et qu'on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait se passer dans leur tête.

Elle était tellement concentrée, qu'elle sursauta lorsqu'elle aperçut une tête avec une coiffure banane en face de son visage. Elle recula instinctivement et se cogna contre l'arbre placé là. L'homme se mit à rire.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu as à rire ?** S'emporta la jeune femme.

\- **Rien, rien,** assura-t-il. **Mais tu sais, on va pas te manger, reste pas là dans ton coin !**

 **\- Et si je n'ai pas envie ?** »

Sans lui demander son avis, il lui attrapa le bras et l'amena au niveau de l'immense feu de camp qu'ils avaient fait. Plusieurs autres hommes s'approchèrent.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais Satch ? Ça ne sert à rien de la forcer à venir avec nous tu sais...** Soupira un travesti.

- **Mais Izou, on va pas la laisser nous regardez faire la fête !**

 **\- C'est vrai, fit un homme avec une moustache étrange. Ça ne lui fera rien de rester un peu avec nous.** »

Elle se retrouva finalement obligé de rester là, entouré de tous ces hommes.

Si, au départ elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise, l'atmosphère s'était finalement détendue, et bizarrement elle se sentait beaucoup plus à sa place avec eux.

« **N'empêche t'a l'air vachement balèze !** S'écria un des pirates. **T'as quand même tenu tête à Satch !**

 **\- Oui, c'est pas rien !** Affirma un dénommé Curiel.

 **\- Je ne suis pas si forte que ça...** rougit Haruta, gênée.

 **\- Tu n'as jamais pensé à quitter cette île ?** Demanda un homme aux dreadlocks blondes foncées. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucuns sons n'en sortent. Elle y avait déjà pensé, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru vraiment le faire.

« **C'est vrai tu pourrais venir !** Renchérit Satch.

\- **Ma...mais...on ne se connaît même pas !**

 **\- Tu sais, ce serait dommage de resté cloîtré sur cette île avec autant de potentiel.** Ajouta l'homme à la barbe blanche. »

* * *

« **Hé ! Margaret tu m'écoutes ?** Râla l'ancienne Impératrice.

\- **Hein..euh...je suis désolée !** Répondit la blonde, sortant de ces esprits. »

Elle se rappelait encore du départ d'Haruta. Elle n'avait jamais réussit à lui en vouloir, elle avait l'air tellement heureuse de partir en mer avec eux. Subitement, une question importante lui traversa l'esprit.

« **Dis mamie Nyon, tu crois que les bijoux de famille de Barbe Blanche sont eux aussi élastique ?** »

* * *

Je suis désolée désolée désolée pour la semaine dernière ! Vous savez les cours et tout ça, je n'ai pas énormément le temps et l'envie d'écrire.

J'essaie d'être régulière sur ce recueil, mais c'est assez compliqué.

J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ce OS. Peut-être que l'histoire se passe trop vite, mais je préfère rester sur un format court pour ce recueil!

Désolée aussi pour les fautes que j'ai malheureusement du laisser passer :/

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, et à la prochaine !


	4. Vivi x Kureha

Hey ! Je suis toujours là !

Donc qui sont les heureux chanceux du tirage au sort cette semaine ?

Alors sont nommés : Vivi ! Et...Kureha ! Mais finalement elles ne sont pas si éloignées !

* * *

Vivi était assise sur un tabouret, dans une taverne. Elle jouait avec ses mèches de cheveux nerveusement et se tortillait dans tous les sens.

« **Vivi t'a bientôt finit de bouger dans tous les sens comme ça ?** Soupira Usopp, las.

 **\- Et si Nami ne guérissait pas à temps ? Alabasta serait une hécatombe dès qu'on arriverait ! Ou pire ! Oh et si elle ne guérissait pas ? Ce serait une catastrophe !** S'exclama la princesse en se levant.

 **\- Fais confiance aux gars,** répondit le sniper en posant sa main sur l'épaule dans la bleue. **Ils vont réussir à trouver ce médecin ! Ça ne sert à rien de se mettre dans tous ces états !**

 **\- Oui, tu as raison...** »

Le jeune métis lui sourit et lui tendit une tasse de thé chaude. Après avoir pris le temps de la boire, la jeune femme mit son manteau et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« **Où tu vas ?** S'empressa de demander Usopp.

 **\- J'en ai marre de rester à ne rien faire, alors que Sanji et Luffy font tout pour trouver un médecin ! Je vais me renseigner aux alentours, peut-être que quelqu'un a vu ce docteur !**

 **\- Mais..euh..tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Qui sait, peut-être que ce fameux médecin va venir ici ?** Tenta de convaincre le tireur d'élite.

 **\- Si tu ne veux pas y aller, j'irai toute seule.** Fit Vivi en sortant dehors.

 **\- Attends moi !** »

La pirate provisoire et son ami marchèrent un moment de ville en ville, sans pour autant trouvé la personne voulut.

Alors que Usopp était en pleine discussion avec Dalton, et Zoro qui était sortit de nul part, Vivi entendit un bruit suspect. Curieuse, elle s'absenta un instant afin d'aller voir.

Surprise, elle découvrit une vieille femme, seule, dans un traîneau. Elle s'approcha timidement d'elle.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Râla la vieille dame.

 **\- Je...euh...excusez-moi. Vous avez besoin d'aide ?** Demanda finalement Vivi.

 **\- Pourquoi ça ?**

 **\- Et bien..euh...vous avez l'air vieille pour vous promenez seule comme ça en pleine forêt.**

 **\- Quoi ? Comment ça je suis vieille ?** S'énerva la femme. **Je suis en pleine fleur de l'âge !** »

La vieille femme se mit à sortir toutes sortes d'objets de son traîneau. Comme des épées, des massues, des marteaux, des lances, des flèches, des casseroles (?), et se mit à les balancer sur la pauvre jeune femme. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre pour partir en vitesse.

« **Ça va Vivi ? T'es toute blanche !** Demanda, inquiet, Usopp.

 **\- Ouais c'est bizarre,** ajouta Zoro.

 **\- C..comment ça se fait qu'elle se balade avec des casseroles ?** »

* * *

Voilà, il est assez court, mais c'est toujours dur d'écrire sur des pairing non choisis !

J'espère que ça vous plaît quand même, et à la semaine prochaine ^^


	5. Sandersonia x Sanji

Hey ! On se retrouve après Halloween, pour un OS...qui n'a aucun rapport avec Halloween.

Les malheureux de la semaine sont : Sandersonia et Sanji !

Ah bah Sanji était presque à l'Impératrice, mais bon, dommage c'est sa sœur ! Enfin bon, c'est sûrement déjà mieux que l'île des travelos !

* * *

Sandersonia était assise contre un arbre, regardant sa sœur tourner autour de Luffy. Elle ne cessait de rougir, et de se tortiller dans tous les sens à la moindre phrase du brun.

Sa sœur ayant appris que son cher et tendre Luffy se trouvait sur une île proche, l'Impératrice avait aussitôt ordonné de les rejoindre. Elle s'étaient donc retrouvés à faire la fête avec l'équipage au chapeau de paille.

Sanji, avait d'abord déprimer en voyant toute les amazones se jeter sur son capitaine, et était finalement passé à autre chose en retournant draguer les magnifiques femme d'Amazone Lily.

Puis, il l'avait vu. Elle était seule dans son coin. En tant que parfait gentleman, le cuistot de l'équipage au chapeau de paille se dirigea vers elle, un plat dans la main.

Par politesse, elle accepta. Mais seulement, le jeune blond ne semblait pas décidé à la lâcher d'une semelle.

Sandersonia avait beau apprécié Luffy, c'était loin d'être le cas pour tout les hommes. Évidemment celui-ci n'était pas méchant (au contraire), mais le voir tourner comme ça autour d'elle l'énervait.

Alors, lorsqu'il était en train de tourner sur lui-même, des cœurs à la place des yeux, Sandersonia pris la forme de son zoan.

Sanji, surprit, sursauta en arrière. Il avait finalement préféré aller profiter des autres amzones présente.

Zoro, assis non loin de là, regardait la scène d'un air moqueur. Il n'allait pas se gêné pour rafraîchir la mémoire du cuistot.

* * *

Voilà il est trèèès court mais j'avais pas beaucoup d'inspi, et je ne trouve pas ce que j'ai écris génial. Du coup c'est peut-être mieux qu'il ne soit pas long.

Enfin j'ai fais quelques OS en avance, histoire de rester régulière, et je vous donne un indice pour la semaine prochaine : il y aura le retour d'un personnage ! ;D

J'espère ne pas commencer à écrire des trucs trop chiant (faut m'le dire sinon, je vais pas venir vous tuez).


	6. Sugar x Lucci

Hey me revoilà! Après une semaine de cours...j'en ai déjà marre ! Mais bon j'ai compté, il reste 7 semaines puis après c'est les vacances et y'a Noël aussi 8D

Breeeef les nommés (les nommés, il y a eu les NMA hier soir...ohohoh je suis en forme ce soir *meuf chiante*) sont : Sugar et...Lucci le retour ! (enfin faut laisser la place aux nombreux non choisis Lucci !)

Non sérieux mais ces deux là c'est du n'importe quoi !

* * *

Lucci était à Dressrosa, accompagné de Kaku (officiellement car il ne devait pas se séparer, officieusement car Lucci ne voulait plus vraiment faire de rencontre étrange).

La ville était vraiment très étrange. Entre la cohabitation entre humains et jouets, et le fait que les habitants apprécient Doflamingo, il y avait de quoi trouver cette ville étrange.

Alors qu'ils se baladaient tranquillement, Kaku avait décidé de s'égarer dans une boutique de sabre, au plus grand malheur de Lucci, qui leva les yeux au ciel. N'ayant aucune envie d'aller à la recherche de son « ami », l'homme le plus fort du CP9 continua de s'aventurer dans la ville, en compagnie de son fidèle compagnon : Hatori.

Alors qu'il était tombé dans un cul de sac, l'ancien agent du CP9 se retourna et remarqua une petite fille portant une robe blanche à pois, une cape rouge, un monocle sur l'œil gauche et les cheveux de couleur anormalement verte turquoise.

La petite fille le regardait d'un air innocent, et tandis son bras vers lui, un raisin à la main.

« Tu en veux ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Il la regarda un peu surpris par ce comportement, et décida finalement de partir n'ayant aucune envie de rester ici.

« Dégage gamine. »

La remarque n'ayant pas plu à la petite fille, celle-ci lui attrapa le poignet et leur contact fit que le pouvoir de Sugar se déclencha.

Plus tard, Kaku s'étant perdu, et ayant oublié ce qu'il faisait ici tomba sur un cul de sac. Faisant demi tour, il marcha sur quelque chose. Lorsqu'il baissa la tête, il tomba sur une magnifique poupée en plastique blonde, avec une robe léopard.

* * *

Haha il a la poisse notre Lucci ! Bon il faut se dire que vu que tout le monde l'a oublié, et qu'il ne s'amusera sûrement pas à raconter ça, le secret est bien gardé :')

D'ailleurs je vous dit adieu, je sens que ma durée de vie à considérablement baissé maintenant...

Comme la semaine dernière, je vous laisse deviné les prochains ! Indice : Les deux sont précieux (après je vous précise pas en quoi ni pourquoi)


	7. Joz x Shirahoshi

Ouhlà...j'allais vous oubliez ! Oh j'ai honte. Enfin bon, c'était un bon week-end de merde.

D'ailleurs, à tous les parisiens, ou même personne ayant de la famille à Paris, courage. J'ai heureusement aucun proche habitant dans la capitale, mais je ne peux même pas imaginer le stress de savoir quelqu'un de nos proches à Paris ce vendredi, ou encore la terreur des personnes présentes durant l'attentat. Il ne faut pas se laissez abattre ! La France l'a bien montré : nous sommes tous solidaire entre nous!

En tout cas, heureusement que j'avais écris quelques OS en avance, je n'aurai jamais pu vous postez celui-ci sinon.

Cette semaine nous retrouvons...Shirahoshi ! Et...Joz ? WTF ?

Je suis dans la merde T-T

* * *

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Une histoire complètement conne, comme toujours. Et bien sur, il fallait que ça tombe sur lui ! Il savait bien que les autres commandants étaient peu responsable, en particulier celui de la seconde division, mais pourquoi lui ? Ça aurait très bien pu être Marco, non ?

En tout cas, il était là, assis sur un coussin qui faisait dix fois sa taille, à fixer attentivement l'immense porte blindée, dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse s'ouvrir un jour, tout en supportant les pleurnichements de la princesse sirène.

Tout avait commencé la veille.

C'était une journée normale : Le Moby Dick naviguait tranquillement dans le nouveau monde, lorsque Barbe Blanche devait retourné dans GrandLine, afin d'aider l'un de leurs alliés.

Jusque là, tout va bien. Ils se rendent sur l'île des hommes poissons et y font un escale le temps de faire le revêtement. Rien de plus normal.

De plus, l'Empereur s'entendant bien avec le roi Néptune, avait été invité dans le palais, lui et tout ses fils.

Alors tout se passait bien. Même Ace était content, vu qu'il y avait de la nourriture. Beaucoup de nourriture. Les autres commandants, eux, étaient bien content de voir quelques sirènes-serveuse dans le palais. Puis les autres, s'occupaient normalement.

Bref, tout est normal. Mais c'est sans compter la capacité d'un certain commandant, que l'on ne citera pas, à faire des conneries en tout genre.

Il l'avait perdu du regard. Deux secondes. Seulement deux secondes. De plus, il venait de faire une crise de narcolepsie. En tout cas, le commandant de la seconde division avait disparu.

Bon, évidemment, l'équipage ne s'en inquiétait pas trop. Après tout, il savait se défendre le descendant de Roger ! Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Satch ajoute que laissez Ace tout seul dans un immense palais comme ça, n'était sûrement pas la meilleure idée du monde. Surtout quand les princes rajoutèrent que leur sœur ne devait en aucun cas être déranger.

Seulement, voilà, c'était trop tard. À peine s'étaient-ils tous lever, qu'un cri strident retentit dans tous le palais. Tout le monde se précipita donc vers la chambre de la concernée.

Le résultat en était vraiment flippant. La porte avait maintenant un gros trous au milieu, la princesse était affolé, et enfin le responsable de ce massacre était assoupis dans une assiette vide. Mais bien sûr, ça ne pouvait pas être pire, voyons. La chambre était dans un état pitoyable, et les rideaux étaient même en train de brûlé.

Donc, bien sûr, le roi Neptune n'était pas très content. Ça se comprend. L'équipage de l'Empereur passa le reste de la journée à réparer les dégâts du plus jeune. Qui d'ailleurs fut sévèrement puni, mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

Mais histoire de faire oublié l'incident, le roi Neptune et ses conseillés, surtout ses conseillés, demandèrent à Barbe Blanche de leur laisser quelque chose de valeur qu'il récupérera à son retour dans le Nouveau Monde.

Et bien sûr, il fallait que ça tombe sur lui. Lui, Joz, commandant de la troisième division. Tout ça juste parce que c'était un homme diamant !

« **Je...je suis désolée !** Pleurnicha Shirahoshi.

 **\- Oh, vous savez, j'ai l'habitude,** soupira Joz. »

* * *

Pauvre Joz. Mais comme il le dit si bien : il a l'habitude.

Sur ce à la prochaine, car en ce moment j'ai le moral en chute libre !


End file.
